I knew I love you before I meet you
by berlindia
Summary: Hanya saling mengamati dalam diam dengan cara yang berbeda. Tapi mereka memiliki kesimpulan yang sama. Ah.. I knew I love you before I meet you. Mereka tidak pernah saling bertemu. Tapi saat mereka saling bertatapan, keduanya merasa sedang bercermin, bukan karena kesamaan fisik atau sifat. Mereka hanya merasa seperti diciptakan untuk bersama./Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin/ChanKai/M


Ini ceritanya fanfic traktiran saya buat pada ChanKai Shipper soalnya kemarin tiga hari yang lalu **Homin'EL** yang seorang ChanKai shipper akut sekaligus seorang CEO grup ChanKai Shipper ngasih saya sebuah kado fanfic untuk ulang tahun saya. Kebetulan saya selalu bikin fanfic yang sedih mulu buat pasangan ini. Jadi saya bikin fanfic ini. Ah ya, Saya dapet ide ini dari salah satu komik berjudul** Ushirogawa kara Koigokoro **karangan **Hidaka Haru sensei. **Jadi saya pikir, ayu ber fluff fluff ria hahahaha

.

.

.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

.

.

.

Judul : I Knew I Love You Before I Meet You

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

Song : Savage Garden - I Knew I Love You

.

.

.

**Kim Jongin ver**

Jongin baru saja akan menempelkan sebuah artikel di mading saat menemukan namja yang lumayan tinggi berdiri dihadapannya. Untuk saat itu tanpa sadar Jongin malah memandang bahu dan punggung namja dihadapannya dengan terpaku. Lebar sekali.. ah, bahunya benar-benar kokoh. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba namja dihadapannya itu membalikkan badannya hingga membuat Jongin sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. Tanpa sadar Jongin hampir memekik kaget saking terkejutnya

"Ini maksudnya apa?" tanyanya dengan tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sebuah artikel yang sejak kemarin menjadi pembicaraan anak sekolah. Jongin tampak mengamati artikel tersebut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan seniornya itu. "Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Keluh Chanyeol sambil berdecak kecil.

"Lomba menulis puisi," ujar Jongin dengan suara yang terlalu pelan. Jongi hanya sedikit heran, apa kakak kelasnya itu ingin membuat puisi juga. "Sunbaenim, mau ikut lomba ini?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap namja yang diam disampingnya.

"Tidak juga sih," ujar namja yang ada disamping Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi setahuku Yixing-hyung pasti akan senang kalau aku beri kabar ini," ucapnya masih sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yixing-hyung kan suka menulis puisi."

"Dia memang ikut kok," jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas berisi daftar peserta. "Saat aku memasang info lomba ini dia langsung mendaftarkan diri." Ucap Jongin yang membuat namja dihadapannya tercengang. Mungkin dia kaget karena sahabatnya itu tampak bersemangat mengikuti lomba.

"Hei! Chanyeol! Dilarang membully disini!" seru seseorang sambil memukul kepala namja jangkung dihadapan Jongin. Saking kerasnya sampai membuat Jonging tersentak kaget.

"Aku tidak membullynya kok!" ucapnya sambil mengeluskan kepalanya. "Aku hanya bertanya, kau kasar sekali Yixing-hyung!" seru Chanyeol masih sambil mengeluskan kepalanya. "Aku heran kenapa Sehun mau berpacaran denganmu." Lagi, awalnya Yixing akan memukul Chanyeol untung saja tangan lain sudah menjegal pergelangan tangan Yixing. Ah.. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sehun.

Dan pada saat itu Jongin merasa Chanyeol itu orang yang sangat ceria dan cerah seperti matahari.

Jongin sebenarnya cukup memerhatikan seniornya itu meski tanpa sengaja. Karena suara Chanyeol begitu sangat keras jika membicarakan hal yang membuatnya sangat senang atau tertarik bahkan bisa sampai melompat kegirangan. Seperti _Tigger_ yang sangat lincah dan terkadang terlihat menyebalkan di serial kartun _Winnie The Pooh_. Jadi Jongin rasa Chanyeol itu orang yang sangat suka membicarakan hal ini dan itu.

"_Hahaha.. What the hell is that?!_" seru Chanyeol sambil mengunyah roti yang entah keberapa. Karena Jongin bisa melihat banyak bungkus roti yang menumpuk dimeja kantin yang Chanyeol tempati. Tapi kemudian, Yixing yang duduk dihadapan Chanyeol tampak menjambak rambut Chanyeol, entah karena apa.

Yah, yang Jongin tahu.. Chanyeol itu orang yang suka banyak berbicara, banyak makan, banyak tertawa dan banyak….. tidur.

Karena kini ia menemukan Chanyeol tengah tertidur di sebuah taman tak terurus dibelakang bangunan sekolah. Tidak benar-benar ditanah taman yang kini ditumbuhi tanaman liar sih, tapi disebuah pijakan lebar yang terbuat dari semen yang menyatu dengan bangunan sekolah. Meski ini masih jam istirahat entah kenapa Chanyeol malah memilih untuk menyisakan waktunya sedikit untuk tidur. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak tertawa, lari sana sini dan bercerita kesana kemari membuat seniornya ini kelelahan. Ah~ mungkin dia lelah.. (puft~ haha)

Tapi yang lebih mengherankan kenapa ia kini duduk disamping Chanyeol yang tengah ketiduran dengan nyenyak menghadap tembok. Sebenarnya ini sedikit horror jika sendirian ditempat yang sesunyi ini, karena tempat ini jarang di kunjungi. Dan ternyata melamun itu menyita banyak waktunya, hingga tak terasa lima menit lagi istirahat makan siang akan selesai.

"Apa aku harus membangunkannya?" gumam Jongin dengan kebingungan.

"Hnn~" gumam Chanyeool dalam tidurnya. Jongin langsung menatap tubuh Chanyeol disampingnya yang lambat laun bergerak ke arahnya dengan mata masih terpejam. Dan berakhir memeluk perut Jongin dan menjadikan kedua paha Jongin sebagai bantal. "Aku bisa.. itu bagus.." gumam Chanyeol tidak jelas, ah mengigau di dalam tidurnya sepertinya. Tapi kini Jongin jadi kebingungan sendiri jadinya, belum lagi tampaknya Chanyeol tidur sebegitu nyenyaknya karena sesekali ia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Chanyeol. Dan apa boleh buat ia harus membangunkan Chanyeol berarti.

"Sunbaenim.." panggil Jongin sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Cha..Chanyeol-sunbae.." lagi, panggil Jongin sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol dengan lebih keras. "Sunbaenim, kau berat!" keluh Jongin sambil mengguncangkan bahu Chanyeol. _Ah, apa karena bahunya yang sangat lebar membuat tubuhnya pun terasa sangat berat ya? _

"Hm?" gumam Chanyeol dengan pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan heran. Bagaimana tidak heran saat menemukan ia bisa tidur dipangkuan seseorang. Namja pula.

"Huh? Eh? Jongin?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menegakkan badannya meski hanya sebelah matanya saja yang bisa terbuka. Jongin sedikit memalingkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol menguap lebar tepat dihadapannya. "Eh maaf.." gumam Chanyeol sambil menggucek matanya dengan pelan. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi gulingku?"

"Itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan.." gumam Jongin pelan. Tapi Chanyeol tampak memilih berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin untuk membantu sang juniornya itu untuk berdiri. "Lima menit lagi, kelas dimulai." Ucap Jongin yang hanya diberi anggukan malas oleh Chayeol.

Chanyeol yang awalnya berjalan lebih dahulu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. Menatap Jongin yang juga berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Jongin.."

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu—" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pipinya sendiri. "—memerah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "How cute~" Bisiknya dengan pelan namun bisa terdengar begitu jelas oleh Jongin.

"Hah?" dan benar Jongin merasa wajahnya memerah dan terasa sangat panas saat ia menangkup wajanya sendiri. "I.. itu tidak benar!" seru Jongin dengan tergagap yang malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak imut! Jangan membuatku marah!" bentak Jongin yang sayangnya, wajahnya masih bersemu merah.

"Apa kau malu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terkikik geli.

"Tidak!" sergah Jongin dengan kesal.

"Tidak usah berbohong," goda Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. "Saat kau malu, kau tampak lebih imut ternyata." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa lebar dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin yang tampak membekap wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Walau pun sebenanrnya Jongin tengah mengigit punggung tangannya dengan keras. Bahaya kalau ia sampai membentak seniornya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan tadi?" gumam Jongin sambil menatap punggung tangannya yang tercetak jelas bekas gigitannya sendiri. Dan yang paling mengherankan kenapa ia harus berdebar-debar. Dasar jantung yang aneh..

.

.

.

"Hei!" teriak Jongin dengan keras. "Dasar anjing bodoh!" teriak Jongin sambil melempar tasnya, membuka jas sekolah dan sepatunya dengan cepat.

_BYUUR_

"Jongin!" teriak seseorang yang sayangnya tidak di dengar sama sekali oleh namja tan itu.

Awalnya ia tidak peduli pada anjing hitam itu. Tapi saat anjingg bodoh itu menargetkan seekor burung yang tengah berdiri dipinggir sungai dan berancang-angcang untuk mengangkap hewan bersayap itu. Tanpa sadar itu membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan malah berlari menuju sungai. Karena ia tahu anjing mungil itu bisa tercebur. Dan benar saja, saat burung itu bisa langsung terbang dengan sebegitu tingginya, meski anjing itu berhasil menangkapnya. Anjing hitam itu berakhir terjun bebas ke dalam sungai.

"Bodoh!" bentak Jongin dengan kesal pada anjing kecil yang kini sudah ada digendongannya. Pada saat ia sudah mencapai pinggir sungai anjing itu tampak lemas meski menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan keras hingga air yang ada ditubuhnya menghilang. "Kau tahu tidak?! Kau tampak sangat bodoh tadi!" seru Jongin sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk anjing mungil yang tampak merenggut ketakutan.

"Jongin!" teriak orang itu lagi sambil menjitak kepala namja tan itu dengan keras. "Apa kau bodoh hah?!" tanyanya sambil menggunjang bahu Jongin dengan keras. "Tiba-tiba terjun begitu saja.."

"Cha.. Chanyeol sumbaenim.." gumam Jongin dengan terkejut.

"Guk!"

"Anjing?" gumam Chanyeol dengan kebingungan. Anjing itu kini tampak sama basah kuyupnya dengan namja tan yang terlihat mengigil. "Kau bisa jelaskan?"

"Aku masuk ke sungai untuk menolong anjing bodoh ini!" seru Jongin sambil menunjuk anjing yang entah kenapa kini duduk dengan patuh tepat disamping tubuh Jongin. "Apa?" tanya Jongin saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan terperangah.

"Mulutmu kasar sekali," decak Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Dia hanya anjing kecil loh.." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat anjing itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kini Chanyeol mengarahkan anjing itu pada Jongin.

"Guk!"

"Mungkin dia ingin berterimakasih."

"Guk!"

"Jongin dia juga bilang minta maaf."

"Guk!"

"Jongin.."

"Stop sumbaenim," sergah Jongin dengan tajam. "Kau jadi tampak sama bodohnya dengan dia."

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." entah kenapa Chanyeol malah batuk sambil memukul dadanya sendiri. "Dia mengatakan jika aku bodoh sama sepertimu," keluh Chanyeol pada anjing yang ada ditangannya. Dan anjing itu menjawabnya dengan gonggongan lagi. "Kau benar, walau pun begitu, Jongin merupakan orang yang baik."

"…" entahlah Jongin mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kau lihat?! Kau lihat?!" seru Chanyeol dengan bersemangat. "Wajahnya memerah! Ya Tuhan! Dia imut ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sebegitu hebohnya yang membuat Jongin langsung mengambil anjing yang ada gendongan Chanyeol dengan jas seragamnya sendiri. Membungkus anjing basah itu di jas sekolahnya yang kering. "Jongin.."

"Apa?" tanya Jongin dengan sedikit kesal. "Dia jadi milikku sekarang."

"Kau baik ya?"

.

.

.

Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menolong anjing yang keterlaluan bodohnya. Hingga saat ia masuk ke dalam bathup untuk berendam. Ia membiarkan anjing itu meloncat ke dalam bathup dan ikut mandi bersamanya. Sebelumnya ia sudah membersihkan dirnya sendiri dan anjing itu dengan air dingin dan sabun. Jadi kini ia hanya perlu berendam untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang pegal. Mandi ala orang Jepang, yang ia adaptasi dari kakeknya dulu.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin saat anjing itu berenang mendekatinya dan malah tampak menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalan yang dimiliki oleh setiap anak anjing. "Kau ingin aku memberimu nama?" tanya Jongin dengan sedikit heran. Ah, kenapa ia malah bertingkah laku seperti mengerti maksud dari tatapan anjing ini. "Kuro saja ya?" dan entah kenapa anjing itu kembali menunjukkan _puppy eyes_nya. "Bulumu kan hitam sama dengan kulitku yang tidak terlalu putih!" seru Jongin yang malah emosian sendiri.

"Guk!"

"A..aah~" seru Jongin sambil keluar dari bathup. Anjing ini kedinginan rupanya. Ia bukannya meminta nama tapi memintanya untuk mengeluarkannya dari bathup. "Ah, seperti orang bodoh saja," gumam Jongin sambil mengejek dirinya sendiri. Hari ini entah keberapa kalinya ia mengatakan kata 'bodoh'. "Kemari!" titah Jongin pada anjing yang malah sibuk sendiri.

Dan suara hairdryer terdengar sangat ribut di telinganya. Hairdryer ini Jongin dapatkan dari kakak perempuannyanya, Luna. Ia terbiasa mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk atau membiarkannya mengering sendiri. Tapi tidak untuk anjing berbulu cukup lebat ini. Bisa jadi ia kedinginan, masuk angin, lalu sakit dan parahnya mungkin mati kedinginan. Benar-benar merepotkan sekali hidup menjadi seorang anjing. Apa lagi dicuaca yang hampir mendekati musim dingin seperti ini.

"Menikmati hidup hm?" tanya Jongin saat mendengar lengguhan pelan dari anjing dipangkuannya yang tengah dikeringkan bulu-bulunya. Malam itu Jongin lebih memilih untuk menemani anjing itu untuk makan di dapur dibandingkan mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan ia baru mengerjakan tugasnya saat anjing itu sudah terlelap di atas kasurnya. Benar-benar anjing yang mau enaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Huachih!" lagi suara bersin yang menemani Jongin di pagi hari yang memang cukup dingin. Sialnya jam pertamanya itu pelajaran olah raga. Karena belum memasuki musim dingin jadi gurunya malah menitah semua orang untuk berolah raga di luar. Dan saat itu ia kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan beberapa kakak kelasnya yang tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah, tapi masih dengan seragam biasa.

"Jangan berhenti!" seru guru kedisiplinan dengan keras. Cukup melihat guru itu saja, Jongin tahu kalau Chanyeol tengah di hukum, ah! Ada Sehun dan Yixing-hyung juga disana. Jongin merasa mereka merupakan teman yang cukup aneh. Yixing kelas tiga, Chanyeol kelas dua dan Sehun kelas satu. Tapi mereka tampak biasa saja jika bersama tidak ada istilah senior dan junior.

"Jongin!" panggil Chanyeol dengan keras sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan mau tidak mau Jongin pun mebalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol dengan kaku. Meski pada akhirnya guru kedisplinan itu kembali memarahi Chanyeol yang sempat-sempatnya menyapa orang ditengah menjalani hukumannya.

Kini gantian kelasnya yang berlari dilapangan dan Chanyeol beserta teman-temannya berdiri di depan guru kedisiplinan yang terus berkoar memarahi para pembuat masalah itu. Tanpa sadar Jongin kembali mengamati punggung Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit basah karena keringat. Saat guru itu meninggalkan mereka. Jongin bisa melihat Chanyeol melepaskan seragamnya dan menyisakan kaus dalam berwarna putih tipis.

"Punggungnya benar-benar lebar." gumam Jongin dengan pelan. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa begitu sakit seolah terdapat sesuatu yang membebani belakang kepalanya. "Ah~ sial.." gumam Jongin saat merasakan keringatnya keluar dengan deras padahal ia baru berlari tiga keliling.

"Kim Jongin!" panggil guru olah raganya dengan keras. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya guru itu dengan heran saat melihat jumlah keringat yang keluar dari tubuh Jongin sangat tidak wajar.

"Aku baik-baik sa—" namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk. Hanya seperdetik, Jongin merasa dunia yang ia pijak sebegitu sangat gelap dan beratnya. Kini ia menatap guru olah raganya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "Ah~ gejala memasuki musim dingin." Desis Jongin dengan kesal.

"Lebih baik dia dibawa ke UKS kan?" tanya seseorang pada gurunya. Dari suaranya ia tahu jika itu Chanyeol. Jadi Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku saja yang mengantarkannya," ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin. Tapi salah satu tangan Jongin tampak membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Apa kau ingin muntah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gelalapan.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemas. "Mungkin karena kedinginan," gumam Jongin dengan pelan. "Terimakasih, sunbae—" Jongin menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat malah Chanyeol yang merebahkan dirinya sendiri di ranjang UKS. "—apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Jongin yang bahkan masih duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Aku mau menghangatkanmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak ada selimut tebal disini," ujar Chanyeol yang malah membuat Jongin mengerenyitkan dahinya. Kini Jongin merasa Chanyeol itu orang yang sangat aneh. "Aku seperti om-om mesum saja ya?" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengetuk dagunya sendiri.

"Sunbaenim, sedang apa sih?" tanya Jongin yang merasa tingkah seniornya itu benar-benar ajaib. Karena kini Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok.

"Cepat tidur!" seru Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Jongin. "Kalau kau kedingin kau tinggal memelukku saja," ucap Chanyeol yang kembali membalikkan badannya sambil menarik salah satu tangan Jongin untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Dan cara Chanyeol membuat wajah Jongin menabrak punggung Chanyeol. "Tenang saja, untuk sekarang aku akan meminjamkan punggunku untukmu."

"Sumbaenim.." panggil Jongin lagi saat mendapati punggung lebar Chanyeol ada dihadapannya. Entah kenapa Jongin malah menempelkan pipinya dipunggung Chanyeol dan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Chanyeol. Toh, ia memang kedinginan tapi posisi ini malah membuat punggungnya sendiri terasa sangat dingin. "Sumbaenim.." panggil Jongin lagi.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya kau ingin menumpang tidur saja kan?" tanya Jongin dengan tepat sasaran karena Chanyeol kini tampak tersentak kaget.

"Ketahuan ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil cengengesan. "Jongin, bisa tidak jangan memanggilku dengan kata sunbaenim?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Hyung saja, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah.. Chanyeol ehm.. hy..hyung," ucap Jongin dengan terbata-bata.

"Ah~ sial.." gumam Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terkejut. "Kalau posisinya begini aku tidak tahu wajahmu memerah lagi atau tidak." Keluh Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Ah ya.. benar-benar sial menurut Jongin. Karena kini wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan!" pekikan itu cukup membuat Jongin membuka matanya dengan terkejut.

Ah, ia tertidur. Kini ia bisa melihat Yixing yang tengah bercakak pinggang dengan Sehun dibelakangnya menatapnya sambil tersenyum miring. Tapi saat Jongin ingin menggerakan tubuhnya, ada tangan seseorang memeluknya dengan erat dan berat. Saat Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ia langsung menemukan wajah Chanyeol begitu sangat dekat dihadapannya.

"Bangun bodoh!" geram Yixing sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. Hingga membuat Chanyeol terbangun dengan seketika. "Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Yixing sambil meletakkan dahinya diatas dahi Jongin. "Tubuhmu panas sekali." Keluh Yixing.

"Aku sedang menemaninya hyung," keluh Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya yang selalu menjadi sasaran empuk Yixing. "Dan memberinya kehangatan," ujar Chanyeol sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak menyadari ekspresi Yixing, Sehun dan Jongin yang tampak menatap Chanyeol dengan jijik. "Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?" ah, ternyata Chanyeol sadar ia dipandang aneh.

"Antar saja dia pulang, aku sudah membuat surat izin untuknya." Ucap Sehun sambil mengulurkan surat untuk bisa keluar dari area sekolah pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Pada saat itu Jongin merasa wajahnya terus memerah hingga membuat Kuro dan Luna menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Tapi suhu tubuhmu sudah kembali normal, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luna dengan heran. Dan Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Bahkan saking khawatirnya sampai-sampai Kuro mengusap wajahnya dengan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, istirahat saja ya.." ujar Luna yang pada akhirnya keluar dari kamar Jongin.

Jongin hanya teringat pada bahu Chanyeol dan itu cukup membuat wajahnya memerah. Ah, kenapa ia kini tampak mejadi orang aneh. Bisa tersipu malu hanya karena memandang punggung lebar Chanyeol yang lebar. Tapi ia berni bersumpah jika punggung Chanyeol juga hangat saat..

"Sudahlah!" geram Jongin pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat Kuro terbelalak kaget. "Aku jadi layaknya seorang gadis." Dan entah kenapa tubuhnya seolah kembali memanas terutama wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Sehun sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan. "Chanyeol-hyung bilang dia hanya ingin menemuimu," ujar Sehun lagi sambil membenarkan letak tasnya. Kini Sehun tampak menatap jam tangannya dengan pelan. "Mungkin dia ingin mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan selamat kau sudah sembuh."

"Hah? Aneh.." gumam Jongin dengan pelan.

"Dia memang aneh, coba kau jelaskan disebelah mana yang tidak aneh dari Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun sambil tertawa. Baru kali ini Jongin berbicara dengan Sehun sampai Sehun tertawa pula. Mau bagaimana lagi, kelas mereka memang berbeda.

"Iy a sih.." jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Coba kau temui saja dia diatas," ujar Sehun yang membuat Jongin menanggukan kepalanya. Pasti maksud Sehun ke kelas anak kelas dua. "Aku duluan ya, kasihan Yixing kalau aku tinggal terlalu lama." Ucap Sehun sambil melambaikan tanggannya. Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil membalas lambaikan tangan Sehun.

"Chanyeol -hyuu—ng.." ucap Jongin sambil membuka pintu kelas. Tapi ia malah menemukan Chanyeol yang memunggunginya tengah melepas kaos. Membuat Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung Chanyeol tanpa halangan apa pun.

"Ah Jongin!" seru Chanyeol sambil melepaskan kaos dalamnya dari kedua tangannya. "Sebentar aku kepanasan jadi aku harus melepaskan kaosku dulu sebelum memakai sera— Jongin!" seru Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut saat melihat Jongin tiba-tiba berlari begitu saja. Bahkan Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kemajenya tanpa dikancing untuk mengejar Jongin yang berlari ke taman belakang sekolah.

Entahlah Jongin juga bingung. Jongin hanya merasa ia harus pergi menghindari Chanyeol. Karena jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat hanya karena menatap punggung telanjang Chanyeol. Jongin merasa dia merupakan orang yang benar-benar aneh.

Pada akhirnya Jongin hanya duduk diatas ilalang sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Ini aneh.." gumam Jongin dengan pelan.

"Jongin kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekati Jongin yang sedang memeluk lutunya dengan erat. "Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Jangan mendekat," ujar Jongin dengan nada bergetar. "Untuk saat ini saja, jangan mendekat."

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Ada sesuatu hal yang aneh terjadi pada diriku."

"?"

"Jangan bilang.." gumam Chanyeol dengan pelan namun tajam sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau tidak mau melihat wajahku?" dan ternyata Jongin malah menganggukan kepalanya.

Aneh.. ya aneh.. kalau tidak aneh.. bukan Chanyeol namanya. Karena kini namja jangkung itu malah mendekat pada Jongin dan memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Hyu—hyung!" seru Jongin dengan kaget. "Hei!"

"Katakan padaku kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah serius. Padahal Jongin sudah kalang kabut sendiri menemukan serangam Chanyeol yang tidak dikancing sama sekali. "Kau tidak mau memberi tahu alasannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan memaksa.

"Tu—tunggu!" seru Jongin sambil memberontak tapi pelukan Chanyeol benar-benar sangat erat dan kuat. "Kau pergi dulu.."

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau mengatakan alasannya." Ujar Chanyeol yang malah mempererat pelukannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia khawatir jika Jongin kembali terserang demam hanya karena melihatnya. Dikira dirinya itu virus. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya membuat Jongin mengangguk.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Punggung.." gumam Jongin dengan pelan. "Saat aku melihat punggungmu, aku merasa punggungmu sangat lebar.." gumam Jongin yang berangsur-angsur wajahnya kembali memerah dan hal itu jelas terlihat oleh Chanyeol. "Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" Jongin tahu Chanyeol tidak mengerti. keluh Jongin dengan pelan. "Saat kamu meminjamkan punggungmu saat aku sakit, aku hanya merasa kau sangat baik padaku," dan Chanyeol langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Dibandingkan seperti jatuh cinta, saat memandang punggungmu aku merasa.."

"Kau mau menyentuh punggungku?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil membalikkan badan Jongin dengan paksa. Dan Jongin tampak panik sekarang. Tapi Jongin langsung terperangah saat tangannya benar-benar menyentuh punggung Chanyeol dengan posisi memeluk seniornya itu. Kini Chanyeol juga malah memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan salah satu tangan mendorong kepala Jongin untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. "Katakan, apa punggungku merupakan hal yang selalu kau pikirkan."

"Hah? i.. itu.."

Tapi setelahnya Chanyeol malah mengecup dengan dalam bibir Jongin. "Hei, kau sadar tidak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Detak jantungku selalu meningkat setiap kau menatapku," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terperangah. Jadi selama ini Chanyeol sadar jika ia selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya diatas dahi Jongin sambil meraup pipi Jongin yang memerah dengan kedua tanganya. "Kau tahu, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri."

"…"

"Entah kenapa, sebelum kita berkenala sekali pun, aku sudah mencintamu."

.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol ver**

"Chanyeol. kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Yixing, senior kelas tiga yang cukup dekat dengannya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan menunjuk seseorang yang tengah melakukan upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Chanyeol hanya merasa ia sudah begitu terbiasa melihat namja berkulit tan itu. "Kau sudah menargetkan orang yang akan kau bully?" tanya Yixing dengan heran.

"Tidak hyung." Keluh Chanyeol dengan kesal. Dia memang berubah dekat dengan Yixing, karena kakak kelasnya ini dulu pernah mengerjainya. Sebenarnya bukan bully sih, tapi itu cara mereka untuk menyambut adik kelas baru.

"Kalau begitu aku mau yang pucat itu saja," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku suka tatapan matanya yang dingin."

"Hukum karma berlaku loh hyung," ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil. "Nanti malah kau yang terjerat olehnya."

Dan itu memang kenyataan. Buktinya Yixing jadi cinta mati oleh Sehun. Bahkan hanya Sehun satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghentikan aksi bodoh Yixing. Serius, Yixing itu memang kadang bertingkah laku bodoh. Tapi tetap saja, mata Chanyeol hanya mengarah pada namja tan yang selalu diam menatap papan mading. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir ada berita yang menarik tapi ternyata Jongin malah masuk ke dalam klub mading dan membuat mading sekolah tampak lebih menarik.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Chanyeol heran. "Aku pernah melihat dia dimana ya?" gumam Chanyeol dengan pelan. Serius, ia sepertinya pernah melihat namja yang tengah memasangkan beberapa artikel di mading.

Saat itu ia kembali melihat Jongin yang diam diambang pintu ruang perpustakaan yang tampak angker dengan lampu yang terlalu redup untuk ukuran sebuah tempat untuk membaca. Ya, Jongin hanya melihat-lihat ruang perpustakaan tanpa melakukan apa pun. Tapi keesokan harinya, ia melihat Jongin sedang berbicara dengan kepala sekolah sambil menunjuk lampu perpustakaan. Setelahnya, lampu perpustakaan berubah lebih terang dan perpustakaan bukan lagi seperti tempat berkumpulnya arwah penasaran.

"Kau seperti penguntit," keluh Yixing saat mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang anak kelas sau berkulit tan itu. "Kau tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Yixing tapi Chanyeol kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Coba saja berkenalan lebih dulu."

Chanyeol merasa ia harus tidur karena mengantuk. Karena satu-satunya obat mengantu itu ya tidur. Biasanya ia akan tidur di UKS tapi selalu berakhir diusir. Di atap sekolah tapi besoknya ia akan masuk angin. Jadi pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih tidur di taman belakang sekolah.

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran saat menemukan namja yang tengah menjongkokan dirinya diantara beberapa ilalang yang tumbuh menutupi tanah. Chanyeol hanya takut jika itu hantu. Tapi saat namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya ia menemukan namja tan yang selalu ia amati. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk disamping adik kelasnya yang tampak mengerutkan dahi. Mungkin dia bingung, karena tiba-tiba ada kakak kelasnya yang mendekatinya dengan cara sok akrab.

"Kim Jongin." Jawabnya dengan suara beratnya. Ah ya tentu saja, Jongin kan namja sama dengannya meski suara Chanyeol lebih bass dibandingkan Jongin.

"Aku Park Chanyeol," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Jongin. "Salam kenal." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Meski Jongin tidak mengatakan apa pun. Chanyeol malah tampak tertegun mendapatkan senyum balasan dari adik kelasnya ini. Dan saat Chanyeol menatap langsung mata Jongin, saat itu juga entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_**(Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sebelum berjumpa denganmu)**_

.

.

.

Saat itu, Chanyeol tahu Jongin akan kembali mengamati madingnya. Jadi Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk pura-pura sedang membaca salah satu artikel mading. Meski pada akhirnya benar-benar ia baca meski ia tidak telalu fokus. Entah itu perasaannya saja atau memang benar-benar terjadi, ia merasa Jongin tengah mengamatinya. Rasanya keringat dinginnya mengalir karena diamati oleh Jongin. Mau bagaiman lagi, Jongin itu selalu mengamati sesuatu dengan serius.

"Ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membalikkan badannya dengan tiba-tiba. Chanyeol hanya merasa ia harus membalikkan badannya, ia tidak tahan jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Jongin. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk artikel yang ia baca.

"Lomba menulis puisi," jawab Jongin sambil menatap artikel yang ia temple sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menatap Jongin dengan lebih lekat. Serius, ia sepertinya pernah melihat Jongin entah dimana. "Sunbaenim, mau ikut lomba ini?" tanya Jongin sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Entah Jongin sadar atau tidak Chanyeol tengah menahan nafasnya saat mata keduanya saling beradu pandang.

"Tidak jugas sih," jawab Chanyeol sambil mencari alasan. Ia hanya ingin berbicara lebih lama dengan Jongin. "Tapi setahuku Yixing-hyung pasti akan senang kalau aku beri kabar ini,"ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar, ah, ia mendapatkan topik lebih untuk dibicarakan. "Yixing-hyung kan suka menulis puisi." Dibanding menulis puisi sebenarnya Yixing lebih suka menulis lagu.

"Dia memang ikut kok," Chanyeol langsung mengerutkan dahinya saat Jongin menunjuk kolom nama yang bisa ditulis sendiri untuk mendaftarkan lomba. "Saat aku memasang info lomba ini dia langsung mendaftarkan diri." Sekarang Chanyeol tercengang kaget, ternyata kakak kelasnya itu benar-benar ikut lomba. Padahal ia hanya asal berbicara.

Ah ya, Chanyeol memang sangat suka saat Jongin tersenyum padanya dan kembali berkontak mata dengannya. Ia suka melihat mata Jongin, ia suka Jongin menatapnya dengan lekat. Sebelum seseorang memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sebegitu sadisnya. Tapi Chanyeol merasa tatapan Jongin sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan ritme yang lebih kencang.

_Maybe it's intuition, But some things you just don't question_

_**(Barangkali ini hanya intuisi, Tapi memang ada yang tak perlu kau pertanyakan)**_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_**(Seperti di matamu, segera kulihat masa depanku)**_

.

.

.

"Apa tadi aku memeluknya?" gumam Chanyeol dengan pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya saat menemukan Jongin berjalan di depannya. Ia ingat kejadian saat ia tidur dibelakang taman sekolah dan berakhir memeluk perut Jongin. "Tapi kenapa wajahnya memerah?" gumam Chanyeol dengan pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Apa Jongin benar-benar merasa malu?

"Dasar anjing bodoh!" teriak Jongin sambil berlari menuju pinggir sungai entah karena apa. Tapi Chanyeol sontak langsung memanggil nama Jongin saat namja tan itu terjun begitu saja ke dalam sungai yang cukup deras.

"Jongin!" panggil Chanyeol lagi dengan khawatir. "Jongin!" panggil Chanyeol lagi, tapi sebelum Chanyeol berniat untuk ikut menyeburkan diri, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ia menemukan Jongin yang keluar dari sungai. Entah apa yang sedang Jongin umpat tapi ia langsung mendatangi Jongin sambil berlari.

"Jongin!" untuk kali ini saja, entah kenapa Chanyeol ingin sekali menjitak kepala Jongin dengan keras hingga membuat namja tan itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Apa kau bodoh hah?!" tanyanya sambil menggunjang bahu Jongin dengan keras, oh, ia panik tadi menemukan Jongin tiba-tiba terjun begitu saja. "Tiba-tiba terjun begitu saja.."

"Cha.. Chanyeol sumbaenim.." gumam Jongin dengan terkejut.

"Guk!" Tapi suara gonggongan anjing membuat Chanyeol menatap anjing itu dengan heran.

"Anjing?" gumam Chanyeol dengan kebingungan. Melihat anjing yang sama basahnya dengan Jongin membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengerti tapi tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. "Kau bisa jelaskan?"

"Aku masuk ke sungai untuk menolong anjing bodoh ini!" seru Jongin sambil menunjuk anjing mungil itu dengan kesal. Kini Chanyeol malah menatap Jongin dengan terperangah "Apa?"

"Mulutmu kasar sekali," decak Chanyeol pelan, baru kali ini ia melihat Jongin sebegitu marahnya. Hanya karena anjing pula. "Dia hanya anjing kecil loh.." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat anjing yang serius imutnya sama seperti Jongin.

"Mungkin dia ingin berterimakasih," ucap Chanyeol saat anjing itu mengonggong pada Jongin. "Jongin dia juga bilang minta maaf," nah yang ini ia memang ngelantur. Karena sebenarnya ia yang ingin meminta maaf karena menjitak kepala Jongin tanpa tahu alasannya. "Jongin.."

"Stop sumbaenim," sergah Jongin sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Chanyeol tentu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. "Kau jadi tampak sama bodohnya dengan dia."

"Uhuk.. uhuk.."sontak Chanyeol terbatuk saking kagetnya, dia benar-benar kaget sampai memukul dadanya dengan pelan. "Dia mengatakan jika aku bodoh sama sepertimu," keluh Chanyeol sambil menatap anjing yang ada ditangannya dengan tatapan memelas. Tapi toh, Jongin tetap saja mau menolong anjing ini. "Kau benar, walau pun begitu, Jongin merupakan orang yang baik," Chanyeol baru saja mendongakkan kepalanya, takut-takut Jongin marah. Ternyata Jongin malah terlihat malu dengan wajah memerah."Kau lihat?! Kau lihat?!" seru Chanyeol dengan terbelalak kaget sambil menatap anjing yang ada ditangannya. "Wajahnya memerah! Ya Tuhan! Dia imut ya?"

Serius, ia benar-benar beruntung bisa melihat raut wajah seimut itu dari Jongin. Dan yang lebih beruntungnya wajah Jongin memerah lagi-lagi karenanya. Karena perkataan seorang Park Chanyeol. Meski Jongin langsung merampas anjing dari tangannya dan pergi begitu saja, Chanyeol merasa mungkin memang Jongin.. Ya, Jongin..

_And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

_**(Dan begitulah, Kurasa tlah kutemukan teman terbaikku)**_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, But I believe_

_**(Aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya tak masuk akal, Tapi aku yakin)**_

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing itu bodoh dan sepertinya Sehun pun tertular kebodohan Yixing. Karena ulah Yixing yang mencoba kabur dari sekolah demi sebuah komik serial. Kalau begitu kenapa ia harus datang kesekolah dan memilih kabur dibandingkan bolos sekolah sekalian. Alasannya ia tidak mau bolos sekolah sendirian. Dan tentu Sehun setuju dengan sara Yixing, mau bagaiman lagi manusia berlesung pipi itu kan pacarnya, seniornya pula.

"Kau bodoh hyung!" cela Chanyeol saking kesalnya karena lagi-lagi ia harus rela berlari mengelilingi lapangan demi hyungnya yang menyebalkan. Meski Chanyeol tahu pasti Yixing akan mengamuk dengan menjambak rambutnya atau menendang kakinya. Tapi kini Yixing malah menggeplak kepala Chanyeol dengan sama kerasnya. "Sakit hyung!" tapi Chanyeol merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya.

Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ia menemukan Jongin yang tengah menatapnya. Jadi yang ia lakukan malah menyapa Jongin yang berakhir dengan satu putaran tambahan. Kali ini Yixing dan Sehun yang mengatainya bodoh dengan kesal. Mau bagaimana lagi, tadi Jongin. Obsesinya terhadap Jongin sama besarnya dengan obsesi Yixing terhadap komik serial yang sampai sekarang ia tak tahu apa judul komik yang dibicarakan Yixing.

Chanyeol baru saja kembali mengacingkan seragamnya kembali karena dimarahi lagi oleh guru kedisiplinan. Padahal ia hanya ingin melepas kaosnya sebelum kembali memakai seragamnya. Kaosnya sudah basah karena keringat. Dan saat ia sedang duduk beristirahat dengan Yixing dan Sehun ia menemukan Jongin tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk dihadapan guru olahraganya.

Chanyeol baru saja mendekati Jongin saat Jongin mendesis dengan kesal sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri. "Ah~ gejala memasuki musim dingin."

"Lebih baik dia dibawa ke UKS kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir saat Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan lemas. "Aku saja yang mengantarkannya." ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dengan hati-hati. Tapi saat Jongin membekap mulutnya karena ingin muntah membuat Chanyeol panik sendiri. Belum lagi Jongin bilang ia kedinginan.

Ia tidak menemukan selimut tebal di UKS dan Jongin tampak begitu lemasnya dan hanya bisa menatapnya yang kebingungan sendiri. Tapi sebuah ide muncul dan membuatnya malah tidur di ranjang UKS.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin dengan heran.

"Aku mau menghangatkanmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Serius, niat Chanyeol murni untuk menghangatkan tubuh Jongin."Tidak ada selimut tebal disini," ujar Chanyeol sambil celingak-selinguk mencari selimut yang lebih tebal. Dan saat ia menatap Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi ehm.. aneh mungkin. Ia menyadari kelakuannya sendiri. "Aku seperti om-om mesum saja ya?"

Jadi yang dilakukan Chanyeol malah membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jongin. Tapi Jongin malah bertanya dengan nada heran. "Sunbaenim, sedang apa sih?"

"Cepat tidur!" seru Chanyeol yang gemas sendiri jadinya. Ia menarik tangan Jongin hingga membuat Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya disampingnya. "Kalau kau kedingin kau tinggal memelukku saja," ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin untuk memeluknya. "Tenang saja, untuk sekarang aku akan meminjamkan punggunku untukmu."

"Sunbaenim.." panggil Jongin pelan. yang tidak digubris sama sekali. Karena Chanyeol kaget, Jongin memeluknya dengan erat dan ia bisa merasakan Jongin menempekan pipinya di punggung Chanyeol. "Sunbaenim.." panggil Jongin lagi yang pada akhirnya menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya kau ingin menumpang tidur saja kan?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Padahal ia hanya ingin menolong Jongin yang kedinginan.

"Ketahuan ya?" tapi malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol merasa sedikit gugup sebenarnya. "Jongin, bisa tidak jangan memanggilku dengan kata sunbaenim?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap tembok dingin dihadapannya. Ia hanya merasa ingin lebih dekat dengan Jongin. "Hyung saja, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah.. Chanyeol ehm.. hy..hyung," ucap Jongin dengan terbata-bata.

"Ah~ sial.." gumam Chanyeol dengan pelan, karena suara Jongin yang terdengar terbata-bata. Chanyeol merasa mungkin Jongin tengah bersemu merah sekarang. "Kalau posisinya begini aku tidak tahu wajahmu memerah lagi atau tidak." Keluh Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban atau umpatan apa pun dari Jongin. Chanyeol sudah siap-siap cemas sebenarnya. Hanya karena suara dengkuran halus, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa berkesimpulan kalau Jongin sudah tertidur.

"Dingin.." keluh Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget karena kini Jongin memeluknya dengan erat.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melepas pelukan Jongin untuk membalikkan badannya. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Jongin bergetar karena kedinginan. Jadi yang Chanyeol lakukan ya memeluk tubuh Jongin. Chanyeol tahu, punggung Jongin yang lebih membutuhkan panas tubuhnya. Jadi Chanyeol mengusap punggung Jongin dengan pelan. Setelahnya ia merasakan Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan seolah bersembunyi di dalam rengkuhannya. Chanyeol cukup senang sebenarnya, saat mengetahui Jongin tampak nyaman saat tidur dipelukannya..

_There's just no rhyme or reason, Only this sense of completion_

_**(Memang tak masuk akal, Hanya ini terasa lengkap) **_

_And in your eyes. I see the missing pieces_

_**(Dan di matamu, Kulihat kepingan-kepingan yang hilang)**_

_I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

_**(Yang sedang kucari-cari, Kurasa tlah kutemukan jalan pulang)**_

.

.

.

"Punggung.." gumam Jongin dengan pelan saat Chanyeol masih memeluk Jongin dari belakang dengan erta agar Jongin tidak kabur. "Saat aku melihat punggungmu, aku merasa punggungmu sangat lebar.." gumam Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol heran belum lagi wajah Jongin yang kembali memerah. "Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" keluh Jongin dengan pelan. "Saat kamu meminjamkan punggungmu saat aku sakit, aku hanya merasa kau sangat baik padaku," dan Chanyeol langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Apa Jongin menyukai punggungnya. "Tapi.."

"Tapi?" ulang Chanyeol dengan pensaran.

"Dibandingkan seperti jatuh cinta, saat memandang punggungmu aku merasa.."

"Kau mau menyentuh punggungku?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil membalikkan badan Jongin dengan paksa. Entahlah ia tahu maksud dari perkataan Jongin sekarang. Jadi saat Jongin menyentuh punggungnya ia pun merasa detak jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Ia memeluk Jongin dengan erat setelahnya karena ia merasa senang karena Jongin. "Katakan, apa punggungku merupakan hal yang selalu kau pikirkan."

"Hah? i.. itu.."

Kalau Jongin sudah gugup berarti jawabannya memang benar. Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium telak bibir tebal Jongin. Sejak dari dulu ia ingin melakukannya. "Hei, kau sadar tidak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan melembut. Ia selalu suka jika wajah Jongin memerah karena ulahnya. "Detak jantungku selalu meningkat setiap kau menatapku," Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya diatas dahi Jongin sambil meraup pipi Jongin yang memerah dengan kedua tanganya. Jongin benar-benar membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal pikirannya "Kau tahu, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri."

Jongin tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk tetap menatap Chanyeol.

"Entah kenapa, sebelum kita berkenalan sekali pun, aku sudah mencintamu."

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy. But I believe_

_**(Aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya tak masuk akal. Tapi aku yakin)**_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_**(Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sebelum berjumpa denganmu)**_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_**(Aku sudah menunggu seumur hidupku)**_

.

.

.

**Author ver**

Jongin memang harus pulang karena kakaknya pasti sedang bekerja dan ia harus memberi makan anjingnya. Tapi yang mengherankan kenapa ia harus membawa Chanyeol juga ke rumahnya. Jongin tidak mengira jika Chanyeol malah mendorongnya ke ranjangnya sendiri. Belum lagi Chanyeol tidak mengenakan apa pun kecuali celana sekolahnya. Walau pun sebenarnya Chanyeol melakukan ini karena ia tidak tahan, setiap ia melepaskan bajunya wajah Jongin akan selalu bersemu merah.

"Tunggu.." ujar Jongin sambil menahan tubuh Chanyeol. "Kenapa kita melakukan hal ini?" tanya Jongin sambil mencekram lengan Chanyeol yang mengecup kecil lehernya dengan berulang-ulang. Dan ini rasanya memang geli.

Chanyeol malah tampak tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Jongin. Tapi tangannya dengan berani malah menekan gundukan dipangkalan paha Jongin. "Ada sesuatu yang tegang disini."

"Nnght! Ja.. jangan menyentuh itu!" seru Jongin dengan kelabakan. Tapi Chanyeol malah semakin gencar meremasnya dibalik celana seragamnya.

"Sebenarnya kau terangsang karena melihat punggungku kan?" bisik Chanyeol dengan pelan sambil menundukkan tubuhnya. "Itu yang membuatku senang," ucap Chanyeol ditengah desahan tertahan Jongin. "Sama sepertiku, disini," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap bibir Jongin dengan tangannya yang lain. "Bibirmu, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Uhn.." desah Jongin dengan perlahan. Saat bibir dan lidah Chanyeol begitu lihainya menciumnya. Tangan Chanyeol sibuk membuka celannya untuk mengeluarkan penisnya. Dan yah, Chanyeol mengocok penisnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku hanya akan menyentummu," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar serak. Tentu saja karena Chanyeol terperangah melihat penis Jongin yang tegang. "Jongin.." panggil Chanyeol dengan terperangah saat melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah menahan hasrat dan menahan malu. Ekspresi Jongin malah membuat kocokan Chanyeol semakin cepat.

"A.. ahn!" pekik Jongin sambil membekap mulutnya dengan lengannya sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol menyingkirkan lengan Jongin dengan lembut.

"Jangan ditutup," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu.." dan suara desahan Jongin membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dan rasanya celananya semakin menyempit saat Jongin pada akhirnya keluar dan mengotori tangannya.

"Cha.. CHANYEOL?!" teriak Jongin dengan terkejut saat Chanyeol melepaskan kaitan celananya sendiri. Jongin bisa melihat penis Chanyeol yang sama tegang dan terlihat sedikit mengkilap. Tapi yang membuat Jongin berteriak itu karena Chanyeol melepas seluruh celana Jongin. "Apa yang kau.."

"Maaf aku tidak mau menyakitimu," gumam Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu. "Jadi biarkan seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik kedua kaki Jonging, dan memasukan penisnya diantara kedua paha Jongin.

Jongin bisa merasakan betapa panasnya penis Chanyeol diantara kedua pahanya. Belum lagi ia bisa melihat kepala penis Chanyeol yang sesekali menyembul karena Chanyeol menggerakan tubunya, menggesekkan penisnya diantara kedua pahanya dengan pelan. Saat jari-jari Jongin menyentuh penis Chanyeol saat ini juga Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya. Seperti ditarik seluruh energinya. Chanyeol langsung jatuh diatas tubuh Jongin.

"Jongin.. maaf." Ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin dibawahnya. Dan tentu saja Jongin pun tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

Kini malah Jongin yang berinisiatif terlebih dahulu untuk mengangkat kepala Chanyeol yang bersembunyi dicuruk lehernya. Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat Jongin yang terlebih dahulu berinisiatif untuk menciumnya duluan. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya mengikuti alur Jongin yang melumat bibirnya tapi lama kelamaan malah dia yang menuntun Jongin. Hingga akhirnya Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf?" tanya Jongin sambil mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Tapi Chanyeol malah mengecup dahi Jongin dengan dalam. Dan membuat kedua tangan Jongin tersampir di leher Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kau mengingkannya, rasanya mungkin memang sakit," bisik Jongin dengan pelan sambil mengecup bahu Chanyeol. "Tapi aku tahu kau tidak berniat untuk menyakitiku kan?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol menatap langsung matanya. "Karena aku juga menyukaimu."

Setelahnya semuanya bergerak dengan cepat. Kedunya sudah tidak berpakaian sama sekali. Entah bagaimana kain-kain yang sempat melekat dikeduanya sudah jatuh tidak beraturan. Sebenarnya Jongin sempat melihat wajah Chanyeol berangsur-angsur memerah saat Jongin bilang ia menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol malah membalikkan badan Jongin dan membuat namja tan itu menungging.

"Ah,, hah..hah.." desah Jongin saat Chanyeol menjilat punggungnya dengan pelan. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin merintih tertahan karena Chanyeol mengusap lubang anusnya dengan jarinya. "Yeol! Uhn!" pekik Jongin karena jari tengah Chanyeol masuk dengan perlahan, sekali masuk dan Chanyeol langsung menemukan titik sensitive Jongin.

"Wow.." gumam Chanyeol dengan terperangah saat dia menambahkan langsung dua jarinya sekaligus. Ia terperangah karena Jongin berusaha untuk menahan semuanya. Tangan kirinya mencoba melebarkan lubang anus Jongin sedangkan tangan sebelahnya terus mengocok penis Jongin dengan keras. Hasilnya, Chanyeol bisa melihat tubuh Jongin yang bergetar dengan desahan yang terus terdengar.

"Akh! Yeo—yeol.. pelan.." desis Jongin hingga mendonggak kepalanya saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam anus Jongin. Setelahnya semua terasa sebegitu menyenangkannya untuk Chanyeol mungkin Jongin juga karena Chanyeol bisa mendengar desahan Jongin. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak memasuki dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk memasuki anus Jongin, sama halnya dnegan jongin yang terus mendesah dan beteriak hingga mencapai puncak meski dalam waktu yang tidak bersamaan.

"Jongin balikkan badanmu," titah Chanyeol saat melihat tubuh Jongin yang melemas. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mencabut penisnya dari dalam anus Jongin. Dan membantu Jongin untuk membalikkan badannya. Sesuai dengan perkiraan Chanyeol, wajah Jongin tampak memerah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Meski keduanya kebanjiran keringat tetap saja, air mata itu selalu tampak berbeda. "Jangan memaksakan diri," ucap Chanyeol sambil membantu Jongin mendudukan dirinya. "Apa rasanya sakit?"

"Sakit~" keluh Jongin yang terdengar seperti rengekan karena Chanyeol bisa melihat air mata dari namja tan itu. Tertawa, itu yang malah dilakukan Chanyeol saat melihatnya. "Jahat.." gumam Jongin pelan sambil meremas pinggang yang terasa pegal.

Chanyeol tidak menghentikan tawanya hanya memeluk Jongin dari samping. Sontak Jongin mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang tertawa. Dan saat keduanya saling berkontak mata. Chanyeol langsung menghentika tawanya dan mengecup pelan pelipis Jongin.

"Kenapa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Karena ia selalu mendadak grogi jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Jongin.

"Aku suka senyumanmu dan suara tawamu," gumam Jongin dengan pelan. "Hyung seperti matahari," ucap Jongin sambil menunjukkan senyumannya. Dan lagi, untuk kali itu Chanyeol kembali merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Chanyeol sedikit tersentak kaget saat Jongin menangkup wajahnya masih sambil memamerkan senyumannya. "Wajahmu memerah hyung," ucap Jongin sambil menatap langsung mata Chanyeol. "How cute~"

Chanyeol langsung membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ah, ia merasa Jongin tengah membalasnya. Mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak pernah melihat Jongin. Chanyeol hanya merasa Jongin merupakan refleksi dari dirinya. Seolah Jongin memang diciptakan untuknya.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_**(Aku tlah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sebelum berjumpa denganmu)**_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_**(Kurasa dulu aku memimpikanmu hadir dalam hidupku)**_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ini udah cukup panjang kan ya..


End file.
